Just A Dream
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Based off Carrie Underwood's song "Just a Dream". Although Arthur had a letter stating Alfred's passing, holding the American flag and practically crying in front of his casket..Arthur refused to believe this was anything but a dream.


_Baby why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go..?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me..._

_This is just a dream.._

Twenty-three year old Arthur Kirkland couldn't be more happy than he has ever been. He sat in the backseat of his soon-to-be husbands car, dressed in a rather dull, but still decent snow white wedding dress. Making his way to the Church where he had believed he was to be married.

Sitting besides him, an old shoe box. Arthur cherished this old box. Not because he got a new pair of shoes from this box, but because they were filled with letters.

Letters from his fiancee. Who has been gone for war for some time now.

Arthur let the world flash by his emerald green eyes; his mind was only set on getting to the church to be married to the man he loved and haven't seen in what seemed like forever.

Yet, when they arrived at the chuch, Arthur found something off. Thinking it was just the nervous feelings that were flurishing through his stomach at the time and brushed it off. Walking up the steps of the cathedral, he opened one of the large doors that blocked his path.

Once inside, Arthur mentally broke down.

Inside, everyone was dressed in black and crying. A Preacher, holding a Bible and saying the words of the Gospel to send Alfred's soul into the Kingdom of God. Where was Alfred?

Looking past his dimming vision that was becoming blackened by the tears he was shedding, he pulled the veil down over his face to hide them-but everyone knew he was crying. In the middle of the room before the first set of pews was a large wodden casket.

Within the casket, was the brave soldier that was Killed in Action.

_The preacher man said "let us bow our heads and pray._

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt."_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that he ever heard._

_Then they handed him a folded up flag and he held on to all he had left of him and oh what couldn've been._

_And then, guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in his heart._

Arthur held onto the folded up American flag that was presented to him as everyone got up and leave. Arthur kneeled down besides the casket that held his one true love and broke down in tears, clenching the flag to his heart as if to comfort him. Even the slightest.

_Baby why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go..?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me..._

_This is just a dream.._

Arthur wanted to believe this was all a dream. He wasn't kneeling in front of his loves casket. Alfred wasn't dead. He just couldn't be..

He wasn't dead.

The denial ran through Arthur's mind..not wishing to move from Alfred's side, he stayed there in the church, besides his casket. Holding onto the flag that meant so much to the American boy, and died for it.

Back in the car, the box that held all the letters that Alfred had sent to him during his time in the war, was a freshly opened note. Not from Alfred, but from the General of his platoon.

The letter was about how Alfred was killed in action. Arthur broke down the minute he finished reading the letter, wondering why this had happened to him.

Even hough he had a letter stating he was dead, the American flag in his pale arms and practically crouching in front of Alfred's casket; Arthur still refused to believe any of this was real. Thinking this was all a dream.

Arthur hoped he would wake up from this horrible nightmare..but even he knew deep in his heart, this wasn't a dream. This was really happening.

_This is just a dream.._


End file.
